Let the Storm Rage On/Transcript
Chapter 1 Chapter 2 Chapter 3 Take care of the killer now! Isabel: Venus Sosa, we're placing you under arrest for the murder of Ethan Calderon. Venus: Me? Come on, I wouldn't do him in like that! Giovanni: You know that isn't going to convince us, we know you stomped on him with your hiking boots to tie him up. Venus: Come on man, this is High-Top you're talkin' about. No lady would be walkin' around in high heels! Isabel: And I suppose no lady would knock anyone out with a rock, you left fur from your husky on it! Venus: Oh, and I supposed adopting is illegal now, isn't it? Giovanni: Stop trying to make yourself innocent Miss Sosa, we have your blood on the victim's pocket knife! Why don't we take a blood sample from you and compare it? Venus: ........ Venus: Guess you got me cold , I admit it, I killed Ethan! Venus: That idiot just had to stick his nose into my business, and we can't afford to leave any witnesses. Isabel: "We"? Who are you talking about? Venus: The market, who do you think? I've been working with them for a while! Giovanni: Of course! But, you don't seem like a drug dealer. Venus: You're right, I ain't dealin' drugs. But, I do advertise on the pirate radio stations. Venus: And anyone who's in the younger crowds will eat that up. No one even recognized me. Isabel: No one, except for Ethan, right? Venus: Heh, guess you pigs are smarter than I thought. Venus: Yeah, Ethan found out. And like any law-abiding citizen he was gonna squeal. Venus: But I'm sure as you know already, we can't have that. And anyone who does get caught, ends up dead before the cops would nab 'em. Venus: And I figured hey, better a jail cell than a wooden casket should it come to that. Giovanni: Glad to see you came prepared for that, but one more thing. Our colleague disappeared, were you responsible for that as well? Venus: Huh? I don't know nothin' about that, for real. Giovanni: She doesn't seem like she's lying. Isabel: Very well, but you still have your own crimes to answer for. You're under arrest! Judge Blackwell: Venus Sosa, as an affiliate of the black market, you stand here for the murder of Ethan Calderon. How do you plead? Venus: Guilty, but its not like I could do anything else. Judge Blackwell: For one, you could've stayed out of this black market business. You're only 30 years old, why would do something like this? Venus: It was the best way to get my voice out there you know? These people have had enough crap to deal with in their lives, the market knows where its at! Judge Blackwell: You should be well aware the market is full of hardened criminals who only seek to exploit these people to suit their own needs. Yet look at you. Venus: Hey come on man, its not like this city's any good anyway. Judge Blackwell: I suggest you watch your tone when you address people, especially ones that can put you away for a long time. Venus: *gulp* Judge Blackwell: For your work with the black market, and the senseless murder of Ethan Calderon, this court sentences you to 25 years in prison! Venus: Aw man, this sucks. I knew I shouldn't have gotten caught. Judge Blackwell: Next time, don't waste your life over a lost cause. All rise! Angelica: Hey officers, I wanted to say thank you for catching my brother's killer. For all our ups and downs, he didn't deserve to die. Isabel: Agreed, especially to a black market propagandist. But we're still stuck, Venus didn't seem to know anything about Luke's disappearance. Giovanni: I think we oughta work on finding him next, if the black market has him, we may be on borrowed time. Isabel: Right, we better let the Chief know about Luke. If anyone has a plan of action here, she just might. Expedition Impossible (4/8) Category:Dialogues